


淡如水—3.柳影花阴

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 现代abo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 原文发布于LOFTER





	淡如水—3.柳影花阴

**Author's Note:**

> 本章邓钟
> 
> 有单人手推车
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> OOC预警

出来混迟早都是要还的。

那个化灰都记得的星期四，若不是邓艾及时的出手相助，也不知道会留下什么乱子。

钟会感觉这个人情必须得还，只是这样的事发生在他们自己身上，实在难以启齿，平时在校道上看到对方迎面走来，都会尴尬得假装不认识似的隔开一点距离、目光绝不接触。

为了打破僵局，钟会主动向司马昭要到了邓艾的微信，只是没想到这货现在还用翻盖，又想到高三的级长是于禁，就作罢了。

钟会只能等待天赐良机。

季秋的傍晚，余热很快就被和煦的秋风遣散了，洛邑中学坐落在商务中心区，高三学子在下午五点半准时涌出校门，为周六的CBD添了一份热情。

又是一个平淡的周六，只是恰巧换到邓艾做值日了而已，放学时司马昭路过邓艾班门口，朝里面低头忙活的邓艾打了个招呼、吹了个轻佻的口哨、外加意味深长的挑眉

一脸懵逼的同班同学：这年头的A都玩得那么骚的吗？

邓艾权当司马昭易感期快到了在犯傻，昨天突如其来的约着去球场浪，害得值日只能换到今天，眼睁睁看着同学都兴高采烈地往家里奔，而自己却被安排在最后做收尾工作。

“周六打球不是更好吗？一点晚修压力都没有，甚至还有理由晚点回家”（虽然司马夫妇不会接受这个借口），司马昭只说“周六会有好事”，如果司马昭长了尾巴的话，估计会直接摇掉。

邓艾现在理都不想理他。

司马昭一南楼理科的家伙千里迢迢跑到文科班的北楼来眉目传什么情。

偌大的校园只剩寥寥数人时，邓艾终于解决完了教室卫生，壁钟的时针刚好跳到六，此时教室只剩下他一个人了，老好人(被)擅长帮人殿后、就是这样，工具架、窗帘、窗户、电闸……一切检查完毕后，关紧了前门，转身准备去解决后门的时候……邓艾感觉接下来发生的事，不会在自己的可控范围之内。

站在后门的人，正是钟会，显然已经恭候多时了。

温顺而易惊白鹿，蛊惑你闯入禁地，你在黑暗里跌跌撞撞，他沐浴在圣洁的月光下，而你只配躲藏在阴影中，窥探着斑驳月光下的纯洁与美好。俶尔，他漠然回头，仿佛早已看穿了你潜藏在心底的阴翳。

他抱着双臂倚在后门，端详着邓艾……也不知道已经等了多久，夕阳的余晖被错落的建筑切割成不规则的光斑，悄悄地攀附在钟会身上，平日里锐利的眉眼在暖光与浮尘里变得柔和温润，慵懒的神情让邓艾判断不出钟会此行的目的。

「……你…」

「你一会有空吗？」

「……wo…」

「我请你吃饭…就是、上次的事」

邓艾已经魔怔了，按日常惯例应该来回推辞几番，他不知道自己是出于什么心态就爽快地答应了钟会的邀请，也没有因过度惊吓而犯结巴。

只是几天前在微信上和司马昭又提到了邓艾，钟会抱怨道没有时间和机会，司马昭一听，跟打了鸡血似的，发了一串语音拍着胸说绝对能帮忙。昨天晚上告诉钟会，今天下午只管等在他班外就好了。

钟会跟母亲说上完课去学校自习到晚上，自行解决三餐，重点强调同行的还有王弼，于是顺利拿到放行许可。然后私自把下午的课调开，按照平时的作息，六点四十就来到了学校自习，校方鼓励高一高二周末回校学习，只是这样做的人并不多，正合钟会心意。

为了这天赐良机，钟会拿出了比以前偷他爸的酒喝还大的勇气。看样子事情进展的很顺利，既然人套到手了，那么接下来做什么都好办。

「国金中心五六楼的餐馆随便选」

「穿着校服…不太好吧？」

学校只放行穿校服的学生，只有校服外套也可以。钟会现在的装束是黑色牛仔裤、白色衬衫外加校服外套，配白色休闲鞋，背着挎包。只要脱掉外套，钟会只是一个普通的社会人士。而邓艾这一身的校服是换不掉的。

「那往地铁那边走？平时学生也多」

「额……」

「快点决定，人可多了」

「那不如就……」

于是就愉快地决定在路边小店嗦面了，兰州拉面。

这当然不是消暑的好选择，暑热尽管已经散去，一碗热气腾腾的汤面下肚，还能让人出汗如雨、面红耳赤。刚才在走廊上等待时，夕阳映得钟会的脸有些发烫，热度到现在都没能消下来。

盐味过重的面汤让钟会兴致缺缺，为了垫肚子，将葱花香菜都扒拉到了一边之后，把牛肉全部选吃完，随意塞了几口面，便撂了筷子。

钟会正了正了身子，优雅地用纸手帕解决掉嘴角和唇上的油渍。

钟会心里的小算盘拨拉得飞快，盘算着一会去哪再来些餐后甜点，是国金一楼的甜品馆，还是国金六楼的卡朋西餐。平时不吃饭堂来这改善伙食还行，能有个周六清闲一下，就这样解决一顿晚饭岂不是浪费，何况得还清人情，草草了事总有点不够意思，不过，这本来就是他提出来的，又在担心什么。

钟会饶有趣味地端详着眼前的人，自从那次“庆功宴”上正式认识了邓艾之后，他也越发对这人好奇起来了，且不说健硕的体态和几乎褪去了稚气的脸庞，如果没有校服，成熟的面容和稳重的行为举止足以让人相信他是个工薪族，方才在门外观摩了一下他独自一人值日的过程，觉得他办事确实有条不紊，的确像是司马昭说的那样：很可靠的好老人。

司马昭还跟钟会提到过邓艾家中的一些事，邓艾基本上是由母亲带的，几乎是单亲抚养的环境让邓艾少年早成。钟会忍不住会想，明明自己也是母亲带大的……，听说，眼前这个文科生，还在筹备下个月的全国信息学联赛，他已经拿过一次省一了，按照司马懿的评价“是上德大的料”……看样子，应该不差。

安静的氛围下，钟会忍不住想得更多……面对一个各方面基本能入眼的人，如果……

「你、你……不怕我吗？」

这场拉面局显然有点闷了，邓艾想试着打破尴尬。

「有什么好怕？」

「我是……」

「alpha」

「嗯…」

「所以呢？会被你不可描述？」

「不是！我——」

「啧，不是就行了」

钟会说着就把剩下的半包纸巾全给邓艾了，他和邓艾也算是熟人，讲话自然不必客气（钟会自认为）。

分化期事后都没后怕过，现在还用得着怕？分化期间，钟会受到外界信息素刺激，被动进入易感期，而罪魁祸首正端坐在钟会面前嗦面。

……

初次经历易感期，日子并不好过，抑制剂的药效在半夜消退了，室内27摄氏度的冷气压制不住身体的燥热。钟会睁眼的瞬间意识还清醒，确认了时间是零点十七分，掐指一算，确实是八小时药效，萦绕在身旁的丝丝幽香，昭示着他omega的本能已经被唤醒，想起校医还赠了他不少抑制剂，以防不时之需，只是现在这种紧急事态下，钟会暂时不打算用。

青春期的男孩，探索自己的身体又何过之有？

香甜的气息盈满幽闭的空间，钟会能感受到自己的身体正在发生着变化，一切都如同流言所述的那般。指尖拂过的每一寸皮肤都在发烫，体内仿佛有微弱的电流在腰腹部乱窜，力气在一点点被抽走，有点像白天那时的状态，但又大有不同。发软的躯体本能地蜷缩在薄薄的绒被里，皮肤与织物的每一次接触总能激起一阵酥麻，贴身的衣物被某处泌出的粘腻液体濡湿，理智正在渐行渐远……

钟会焦急地将上衣解开，不一会，被薄汗浸湿的短衬就躺在了冰凉的木地板上，钟会将一侧绒被卷入怀中磨蹭，像是同谁耳鬓厮磨，他渴望着白天那个厚实可靠的怀抱，手不住地在高热的身体上游走，肩背…侧腰…大腿…那人拂过的每一寸皮肤……最后探向早已胀痛的某处，快速地运动起来，阵阵的愉悦让他压抑地低吟出声，omega的本能牵动着朦胧的意识，甜腻的声音唤出了那个令身体魂牵梦萦的名字——

“……邓艾……”

不——本能告诉他、他还想要更多……

……

「你吃饱了吗…」

临走前邓艾瞄了一眼桌上那两碗面，他那碗只剩一些汤水，而另一碗还堆着半碗面条。显然钟会是不尽兴的。

「你吃饱就行了。」

「……要不我陪你去吃些别的？」

钟会的心霎时间漏了一拍，如果自己是做东的话，不存在什么面子问题，毕竟有恩报恩天经地义，可现在邓艾的“邀请”让他总觉得哪里不对劲，但哪里都没有问题，他确实想吃些别的东西，但只是想到和邓艾站在一起……就会觉得很奇怪、尴尬又浑身不自在。

毕竟omega和alpha常被情爱和标记关系联系在一起，AO若是走得近一些也总会被人误会，甚至连独处也成了道德上的禁忌。现在的性别法律严密地保护着每个人的权利与生命安全，努力地构造着在法律层面性别平等的社会，只是当今的性别道德却无形中拉开了每个第二性群体的距离，它已经成为一种无形的墙壁，立在每个人面前。

「淮洛街很多东西吃」

「我、我没怎么去过，不知道」

在洛中，没能享受到以最划算住宿费住全国最贵的地，也没能吃遍隔壁淮洛商业街的小吃，简直是白读三年书。

「要不我带你去？」

钟会还是妥协了。

邓艾讲起那时夏侯霸刚入学的时候，摸清了周边每一个汉堡王的地址，挨个比较了高峰期人流量，然后选出一个做班级代购效率最高的店，就做起了外卖服务，不加收服务费的那种，班上人很支持他的这项“服务”，甚至争着给他外卖费，都被他回绝了——“不不不~就是为了积多点分而已哈哈哈~”

钟会意外的发现，这个看上去有点木讷的大家伙，嘴里总能讲些有趣的事，当然，司马昭夏侯霸他们占据了大部分故事，有他们的话，故事自然不会闷。

邓艾领着钟会穿梭在灯红酒绿之间，在各个小食店前走走停停。周末夜晚的中心商务区，少了行色匆匆的白领，褪去了忙碌的商务气息，三五成群的爱侣与家庭为这里添了休闲与人情味。

这个地下商业广场大的可怕，餐饮店琳琅满目，沿街橱柜与广告里的菜品令人垂涎，也让钟会少有的亢奋。

钟会毕竟是把母亲的话刻在DNA里的乖宝宝，连学校小卖部的方便面和辣条都没买过。他的母亲鲜少允许他吃这些“香精色素堆出来的垃圾食品”，哪怕是盛夏里的冷饮和雪糕也不例外。钟会的手机支付关联的都是母亲的卡，所有线上消费都在监视之下，只有偶尔与同学出来聚会才被允许放手消费。

上了高中之后就跟着王弼吃了不少洋快餐和外卖，但一直以温热无糖不加料为奶茶标配的钟会，是班里外卖选手的奇葩——去冰全糖满杯料的外卖大亨王弼语。

邓艾带着钟会来到地面上的广场，随意找了个休闲椅歇脚，腿上搁着刚打包上来的华夫饼和香芋牛奶，温暖的牛奶下肚，让钟会感到心情愉悦，今天确实让他享受到难得的轻松。

城市的中轴，与淮水相交，画出最美丽的城市天际线，林立的高楼为这座城市献上最绚丽的灯光秀。

钟会仰靠在靠背上，静静地感受城市的繁华与喧嚣，感叹道，人人都奔波在自己的轨迹上，能与这座城市的联系越来越少了…能与身边的人交流的时间也越来越少了…题目、课本、考试、明星、影视剧、八卦、吃喝玩乐…什么话题都聊完一遍，就是感觉少了什么……心里的获得感也越来越少，只是觉得自己和世界越来越疏远。

邓艾笑着说道，听说这里十多年前，淮水的两岸还是成片的肥沃田地，只是没想到十多年后生根发芽的不是庄稼果树，而是摩天大楼，原本居住在这里的村民，失去了土地，有的现在只能靠出租房屋过日子，有能力的就去打工，他们也曾经在城市里无所适从……其实每个人都很拼命，只是变化太快了，时间没有给我们留下太多思考的空间，每个人也只想着最浅显易懂的东西……

邓艾微微侧脸，向钟会投来了一个鼓励般的微笑。

「从繁华中抽身出来，再审视这浮华的一切，还会有一种患得患失的失落感。」

邓艾点出了钟会的心里话。钟会没有由来地想起了已经去到外省的夏侯霸，已经一年多了，他想念过淮洛的一切吗。

邓艾说，这不应该是问句。

……

「啊，你知道吗，夏侯霸说他分化成了alpha。」

邓艾在解决完钟会递给他的华夫饼之后，抛出了一个天大的新闻。

「哇！？真的吗！终于轮到他了！什么时候的事？他都没跟我说过！」

夏侯霸换了新手机号之后就很少联系过钟会了，准确的说是在那次莫名其妙的争吵之后。值得庆幸的是，夏侯霸没有因此把他拉进黑名单，钟会对他仅有的了解就只剩朋友圈的一张张照片和或喜或悲的语言，钟会细想起来，自己当时的担心可能是多余的，钟会知道他交到了很多朋友，参加了不少比赛，拿过不少奖……至少一切都很顺利。

可唯独这件事，钟会对此一无所知。

「其实就上上周或……早些，跟你…差了一两天的样子。」

「！！！你们怎么一个两个都是alpha？看来只有辅嗣不会抛弃我！」

比起AO，BO的关系融洽得多，也会少很多麻烦。

不过，正坐在自己身边的这位，和自己直线距离只有大概二十厘米的alpha，他身上平稳的气息并没有让身边的omega产生任何不适，这让钟会感到意外又心安。

……

「诶诶、我是王弼，啊！张阿姨好……士季他……啊？学校六点半清场的，……跟我一起？我、我……我和他一起出校门的，然后我们就分开了…我不清楚他现在…啊——淮洛街？他、是跟我说过他晚上去淮洛街……打不通手机？我打给他看看、不用担心啦，他那么大个人了走不丢的！他就算是omega也会保护好自己的——」

……

「我靠！你浪到哪去了？你都没跟我说过？？！」

「淮洛街往——南走，江边啊，怎么了？」

钟会一番斟酌之后，把吸得一干二净的塑料杯扔进了干垃圾类。

「啊、我妈？哦——知道了。」

邓艾刚刚才讲起《送你一颗子弹》是如何比《培根随笔》读起来要轻松，钟会曾经听他的语文老师提起过这本书，至少他兴致正浓，江边的轻风和微微的浪潮声让气氛更加轻松惬意。

王弼这通电话来得很不是时候，然而，把朋友拉下水这件事，钟会并没有一点歉意

直到钟会看到了七条未接来电。

……

「都快九点了，跑哪去了？怎么回来的？」

「我……」

「是个omega就给我小心点！明天还要去体检！现在马上去收拾好你自己！」

「好——」

钟会暗暗庆幸夏侯霸那时给的信息素消除剂还够用，不然真的得出事。只是在打了七通电话之后还能(比较)冷静地问话，好像没有要大动肝火的苗头，这也确实让钟会松了口气。

……

“ 士则 申请添加您为好友 备注：邓艾 ”

“ 通过申请 ”

钟会裹紧了绒被，细细思索了一阵后，把备注里的“邓”字删去了。

「文为世范，行为士则」

默念着对方的签名，嘴角扬起了自己也未能察觉的微笑

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里！~
> 
> 其实淮水和洛水差了十万八千里，胡诌的架空世界请不要较真~


End file.
